1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector adapted for connecting with a mated connector by virtue of magnetic attraction.
2. The Related Art
A traditional electrical connector connected with a mated connector by magnetic attraction generally includes an insulating housing, a plurality of probe pins and a magnetic mechanism assembled in the insulating housing respectively. In use, the interconnection between the electrical connector and the mated connector is apt to be influenced by the magnetic force of the magnetic mechanism. However, the size of the magnetic mechanism often affects the magnetic force of the magnetic mechanism. Moreover, the rapid developments of electronic products call for more stringent requirements to miniaturization of the electrical connector. As a result, the traditional electrical connector generally fails to meet the requirements of both miniaturization and strong magnetic force at the same time.